In The Closet With The 12
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando hahaha... O que é que você está vestindo?
1. Closet 1: Aries

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Gente, ok, eu não tenho jeito... Eu sei! Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu direito, mas fiquei com a idéia de escrever uma fic com o Dite...

É o seguinte: Vcs já devem ter ouvido falar do programa Esquadrão da Moda, que passa aqui no Brasil no SBT com esse nome... eu assistia na TV paga, mas enfim... e também vi um dos quadros do Zorra Total, com o Serginho, ex-BBB... a idéia é basicamente essa...

A trilha sonora da fic é Fashionista - Jimmy James (vejam a letra e vcs vão ver pq! hahahahahaha) e California Gurls (Katy Perry)...

**In The Closet With the ****12**

Geente, Como vocês sabem, a nossa queridinha Athena nos deu permissão para fazer um programa... Então, é o seguinte... Eu... Euzinho aqui... vou subir toooodas essas escadarias e vou visitar o closet de cada um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro! E vou fazer uma avaliação do guarda-roupa de todos, um por um... falando o que está bom, e o que não está, e vou dar dicas de moda para cada um! Então... vamos lá!

Começando pela Casa de Áries... aqui, vocês sabem, mora o Mú... nosso querido lemuriano!

- Er... Oi pessoal... – um embaraçado Mú acena para a câmera.

- Vamos entrar... vamos entrar... Onde está o guarda-roupa do Mú...? Ah, aqui está... então vamos ver...

Humm... gente, olha isso... o guarda-roupa do Mú está impecável... todas as roupas bem passadinhas e bem guardadinhas... mas... Ai, Mú, o que é isso? Você tem um monte de batas tibetanas... Ai, querido... Essas batas são bonitas e ficam bem em você... mas tem que dar uma incrementada... você tem um porte maravilhoso, tem que aproveitar isso! Você tem um estilo mais clássico, então um terno assim, bem cortado, escuro... um Hugo Boss... NOSSA, FICARIA INCRÍVEL! Meu bem... nós precisamos nos valorizar... uma camisa bonita, um terno bem cortado... Bom... e para o Inverno... uma malha... um Polo Ralph Lauren... ou um Lacoste... fica lindo... um cachecol muito bonito e um paletó completa o visual... Para o verão... umas camisas mais informais, acho que ficaria bem em você... Você pode usar uns tons pastéis e cores escuras, mas tudo numa linha beeeem clássica... CLÁSSICO É GLAMOUR! Mas uns acessórios caramelo também ficaria ÓÓÓÓTIMO! Então Mú... a Athena me deu um cheque, e aqui está... agora, você vai lá e compra umas roupas MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAS! Você vai ver como vai ficar LIIIINDO! Agora, beijinhos e tchau tchau! Vamos para a próxima Casa... Aldebaaaraaaaan, cadê vocêê?

XxxxxxxX

E aí, pessoal? O que acharam das dicas de moda do Dite? Gente, eu não consigo desassociar a imagem do Dite ao do Serginho do BBB desse ano... eu NÃO assisti BBB, mas depois, vi algumas coisas sobre o Serginho na net... e gente... ele sabe sobre maquiagem (faz uns looks incríveis, aliás), sabe sobre moda, sobre looks em geral... enfim... para mim, o Dite é assim... ainda mais ele... que é o mais belo dos Cavaleiros, e tal... se gaba todo da sua beleza... GENTE, EU TINHA DE FAZER UMA FIC ASSIM! E todo o capítulo é bem inspirado no jeito do Serginho...

Enfim... eu não sei nem mais o que eu queria comentar, na verdade... me perdi toda! Hahahahahahha... Então, queridos, postem suas reviews... façam seus comentários... me perguntem o que quiserem... e eu responderei aqui!

Ah, sim... essa fic vai ser uma série de 12 Short Shots (tentem falar isso rápido, heheheheheh)... então, o capítulo é curtinho mesmo...

Beijinhos!

P.S.: Agora imaginem a cara do Mú com o Dite dando ALOKA do lado... 


	2. Closet 2: Taurus

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Gente, eu estou me divertindo com essa fic... adorei as reviews (só 3 por enquanto...)

Então vamos a elas...

**Metal Ikarus: **Eu entendo que não comente sobre a semelhança entre o Dite e o Serginho... mas acredite... o Serginho é TOTAL GLAMOUR! Eu sigo ele no twitter, e uma vez vi um twitcam dele... até em casa ele é glamour... hahahahha... pois é... eu não tinha me tocado da cara do Mú... quando terminei o capítulo e os comentários da ficwriter, que eu me toquei... aí pus aquele PS... Obrigada por anotar minhas sugestões!

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Neko-sama, vc concorda comigo que o Serginho é a encarnação perfeita do estilo glamour super fashion e superbeauty do Dite, né? Hahahahah... Ai, essas dicas são também dicas que eu mesma daria para algumas pessoas(inclusive o Mú mesmo)... Adoro moda, então, sim, se quiser dicas de moda, podem falar comigo! Haeiuhaieuhueiahuiae... Se bem que moda no Japão é algo tão... peculiar! o.o Quanto ao Shaka... imagino que ele não seja tão out... já o Mask... hohohohohohoh *malvada*

**Lune Kuruta: **a review mais longa das 3! ADOREI sua review... ahahahaha... me diverti muito lendo... e pensando em coisas que vc escreveu... imagino que o Dite esteja acostumado... mas mais do que isso, imagino que ele suba as escadarias se divertindo, dando ALOKA o tempo todo, bem no estilo... Dite de ser... Concordo... vai ter uns guarda-roupas terríveis! Se quiser, eu desenho para você ;D Além de escrever, eu desenho... e sim, CLÁSSICO É GLAMOUR! Eu AMO clássico, e amo as produções clássicas, tento me vestir assim sempre que possível... (sabe, as vezes falta $$$ pra comprar algumas peças...). A música do Jimmy James é bem o jeito do Dite... fico imaginando ele cantando isso! Quanto a Shion e Athena, ainda não sei... talvez eu coloque um vislumbre do guarda-roupas do Dite... E quanto ao Deba... Vamos ver agora?

**In The Closet With the 12**

_Uhh... Fashionistaa..._

_How do you look?_

_Fashioooniist__aaa…_

_How do you look?_

_What are you wearing?_

_Schon, John, Calvin Klein,_

_Donna Karan's fashion line_

_Valentino, YSL,_

_Ferragamo and Channel,_

_Halston, Gucci, Fiorucci,_

_Don't forget my Pucci!_

_Fendi and Armani,_

_God__, I miss Gianni!_

_Kenneth Cole, Michael Kors,_

_Mr. Ford I can't afford,_

_D&G and BCBG,_

_Looking good is never easy…_

_Alexande__r Herchcovitch_

_Naomi Campbell's such a bitch!_

_I wanna be delgada,_

_To fit into my Prada,_

_Oscar de La Renta,_

_Louis Vuitton!_

_Imitation of Chr__ist,_

_Beauty has a price!_

_Uhh... Fashionistaa..._

_How do you look?_

_Fashioooniistaaa…_

_How do you look?_

Aaaaiii, meus queridos, agora sim! Nós chegamos! Depois de subir toodos esses degraus... e não, meus amores, não pensem que eu estou reclamando... Subir escadas faz bem para as pernas, as panturrilhas e o bumbum! Então se vocês querem ficar maravilhosos, com esse corpinho que Zeus me deu, tem que malhar!

Mas vamos deixar esse papo pra lá, porque esse é um programa de moodaa! E agora, nós vamos ver o guarda-roupa do nosso querido e graande homem, Aldebaran!

Então vamos lá... Casa de Touro... Vocês sabem, né? Touro é regido pelo planeta Vênus, então esse signo tende a ter um senso maior de elegância e beleza... e é jus-ta-men-te isso que nós vamos ver aqui... Ou não! Hahahahahahahaha!

Aaai, muito bem, vamos lá! Aldebaran... queridão... vamos ver esse guarda-roupa, grandão! Me mostra o que você tem aí, vamos...

Gentee... mas o que que é issoo! ALDEBARAN! Tudo bem que você é brasileiro e os brasileiros adooram futebol... mas ter um guarda-roupa montado basicamente por camisetas de time de futebol! E essas bermudas hoorríííveis? Oh, meu Zeus, me segura que eu vou ter um treco!

- Mas Dite... não são quaisquer camisetas... poxa... olha só, eu tenho réplicas de todas as camisetas da Seleção Canarinho... desde o começo das Copas! E claro... as camisetas do meu Timão...

- Deba... Deba, queriiidoo! Camiseta de time de futebol NÃO É ROUPA! Oras! Vamos lá... me mostra o que mais você tem aí!

- Bom... eu tenho umas camisetas básicas... umas camisetas brancas... uns jeans... e tenho essas camisas e essas calças de linho... para uma ocasião um pouco mais formal...

- Ahn... sei... Certo, então... Gente... Deba... presta atenção... calça e terno de linho não são formais! Mas você está certo... camisetas brancas e jeans básicos são óótimos pra quebrar um galho... e se você faz a linha minimalista... minimalismo também é cool, viu gente? Então, se você faz a linha minimalista, camiseta branca e jeans são glamour! É clássico... sem muito requinte, mas é clássico... mas ooooh... também não pode ser qualquer camiseta ou qualquer jeans, né, faça-me o favor! Seu cheque que a Athena me deu tá aqui... você vai pegar esse cheque, e vai comprar umas camisetas brancas, azuis e verdes, que ficam óóótimo para o seu tom de pele, e umas camisetas rosa claro, também... hummm... deixa ver... talvez umas vermelhas também fiquem boas... e vai comprar também uns jeans beeem chiques... e quanto a esses ternos de linho... essas cores também ficam bem em você... algodão cru, branco, off-white, gelo... palha, marfim, champanhe... acho que esse estilo de terno e camisas de linho ficam bem em você... mas naada de usar em ocasiões formais! Para isso, você trate de comprar uns ternos bonitos... escuros... azul marinho, cinza chumbo, preto... quem sabe talvez um risca de giz também... um Calvin Klein de corte mais tradicional mas menos formal, já que você tem um jeito bem informal... AAAAH! Tem também uma marca brasileira que eu acho também muito interessante, a TNG... ela não é tãão top, mas tem uns ternos nesse jeito formal-mais-informal que deve te cair bem... talvez uns Tom Ford... humm... não... acho que não... ai, sabe o que mais ficaria bom? Um jeans, uma camisa clara e um blazer escuro... tudo da Tommy Hifilger... É... acho que tá bom... então, por aqui, terminamos! Vamos para a próxima Casa, que vale por duas! Saguinha e Kanonzinhoooooo, estou chegaandooo!

XxxxxxxX

Gente, espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado do gosto de vcs também...

Eu resolvi fazer esse um pouquinho maior, afinal... o outro saiu mto curto, e os comentários da Ficwriter, iniciais e finais, ficaram maiores que o próprio capítulo... acho que esse não ficou tããão engraçado... mas é que o Deba até que sabe se vestir... exceto quando ele resolve vestir as camisetas de time de futebol... que ai, gente... convenhamos... tem algumas que são bonitas e até passam... mas outras... como diria o Dite, PELAMORDEDEUSJESUSMARIAJOSÉ! Ou talvez como eu mesma diria, né?

Bom, acho que é isso... e ah... no começo do capítulo, o Dite ta subindo as escadas cantando o trecho final da musica que eu citei no cap anterior... Fashionista – Jimmy James(notem: essa música é eletrônica, a letra fica bem ritmada e é bem dançante)... então imaginem... ele subindo as escadas cantando e dando aloka, espalhando glitter por cada degrau das escadarias que ele passa... é, eu acho que o Dite é bem assim... mas então... fico por aqui... ah sim... tenho pesquisado algumas peças específicas para aparecerem nas dicas do Dite... pesquiso os sites de cada marca citada... ;D

É isso... já sabem, né? Só clicar ali embaixo...

Beijocas!


	3. Closet 3: Gemini

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Gente, eu estou me divertindo com essa fic... adorei as reviews (só 3 por enquanto...)

Então vamos a elas...

**Metal Ikarus: **Entããão... a música eu não tinha pensado que fosse a abertura do programa... mas pode ser... eu tinha a idéia mais de que seria o Dite subindo as escadas cantando a música e soltando purpurina pelos degraus... Por isso tbm eu iria mudar a letra da música dependendo do capítulo... mas enfim... Qnt ao time... weeeeeeeeeeeeeell... eu ia colocar o Flamengo... mas acabei digitando timão msm... eu até tinha pensado em voltar e depois revisar isso... mas acho que esqueci... deixei assim mesmo... mas acho que concordo com vc... ele combina mais com um time carioca do que Paulista... mas anyways... vamos à fic... ou melhor... vamos a mais dicas do Dite... (o Serginho não fala tanto glamour... isso é a minha faceta mesmo! Ou a faceta que eu coloquei do Dite dele próprio, inspirado em mim msm...)

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Bom... acho que eles ficariam no mínimo desconcertados... o Dite chega como um furacão cheio de purpurina... hahahhahaha... Bom, melhor ver a fic, pra ver o jeito de cada um dos dois se vestir hãn? Hahahhaha... meu bem... calma... vc vai ver o Dite atacar o Mas... ops... atacar o guarda-roupa do Mask logo logo...

**Lillith 06: **Obrigada, moça ^^ Eu acho que humor sem envolver os casais às vezes é mais interessante... senão acho que a gente acaba caindo muito nos clichês... Bom, o Camus eu acho que deve se vestir muito bem, mesmo... mais clássico, mais sério... mas sem deixar o glamour de lado... pq como ele (e eu reforcei) disse no outro capítulo... CLÁSSICO É GLAMOUR! Hahahaahaha...

**Lune Kuruta: **Lune, suas fics são enooooormes... ahiauehiuaehhaeu e eu adoro! Me divirto até com suas reviews... o lado bom das escadarias, eu fiz inspirado em vc msm... acho que ele iria achar péééssimo no primeiro momento... mas se ele quer manter o corpitcho... né? Bom... o Deba na verdade tem as réplicas... hahaha...

Eu não cheguei a ver a camiseta do Dia do Rock não...

Ih, eu não pensei nisso... quem varre a purpurina do Dite depois? Já sei! Vou mandar o Seiya limpar... ahahahah Obrigada... mas eu até gosto sabe? Adoro moda, ver as grifes e tal... então... não é nenhum esforço pra mim... Desfile de sungas? Lune assanhaada! Ahahhahaha

Minha querida, eu vejo o que eu posso fazer por vc… ;D

**In The Closet With the 12**

_California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce_

_We got it on lock_

_West coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

Ooooi, geeente… meus queridos… agora, nós vamos visitar o guarda-roupa de duuaas pessoas... Eles são grandes... eles são poderosos... eles são gregos... ui me abana, gente! Eles são gêmeos... Saga e Kannon... nós vamos virar esse guarda-roupas de cabeça para baixo! Vamos, gente!

- Afrodite? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, Saga... eu avisei que eu vinha hoje, visitar o guarda-roupa de vocês... então, sai desse batente da porta e me mostra onde é o quarto...

- Que história é essa de visitar o guarda-roupa? Kannon, você está sabendo de alguma coisa?

- Dite, pode entrar...

- Kannon!

- Ih, relaxa Saga, a Saori já tá sabendo...

- É... mas eu não...

- Geente... então vamos lá... por quem eu começo? Saga ou Kannon? Aaai... vamos ver esse guarda-roupa aqui... o da esquerda... huuummm... é... o da esquerda mesmo... vamos lá! Aai, que óótimo... ternos Hugo Boss e camisetas Kenneth Cole! AADOOROO! Ai, gente... Calças Calvin Klein! MA-RA-VI-LHA! Tem uns paletós Helmut Lang aqui também! E vários jeans e também camisetas da GAP! AAAAH... tem um casaco do Alexander MCQUEEN, geentee! SÓ ROUPAS CHIQUES NESSE GUARDA-ROUPA! Olhem isso... camisas Marc Jacobs! Ai, me segura que eu vou ter um enfarte... ÓTIMO GUARDA-ROUPAAA! De quem é?

- Esse é do Saga...

- Aaai, Saagaa! Que guarda-roupa maravilhoso! Eu não tenho nenhuma crítica... PARABÉNS! Então, Kannonzinho, agora é a sua vez! Vamos ver, vamos ver... aah, jeans e camisas da GAP também... começou bem... tem umas camisas Helmut Lang... váárias camisetas Banana Republic... óótimo! Geente, tem vááárias peças Abercrombie: camisetas, calças, bermudas, camisetas pólo e alguns casaacoos! Ai Kannon... está ótimo... mas meu querido... você é muito casual e esporte! Você ficaria muito bem de terno... olha o Saga... quando ele veste um terno, fica IN-CRÍ-VEL! Você deveria tentar fazer o mesmo... tente usar de vez em quando um terno... vai ficar MA-RA!

Ai geeente... muita roupa aqui para olhar heein! Agora, nós vamos para a Casa de Câncer... Maskinhaaaa... me aguaaardee!

XxxxxxxX

Hello there people...

Gente, eu peço muitas desculpas... era para eu ter escrito e postado na quinta ou no máximo na sexta, mas eu não consegui... acabaram surgindo outras coisas aqui e eu não consegui escrever antes nem postar, claro... e eu espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado um mínimo engraçado... pq eu tive dificuldades em manter o mesmo nível dos outros... talvez pelo fato de ter demorado para escrever e tal...

Beijinhos.


	4. Closet 4: Cancer

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Enfim o capítulo mais esperado do momento...

E vamos as reviews...

**Metal Ikarus: **Imagina, Ikarus... sem essa de não dar pitaco! Ahahha... Bom, eu achei que seria muito batido o Kannon não saber se vestir muito bem, então eu preferi dar a ele um bom guarda-roupa, no estilo dele... E vamos ver o que vc vai aprontar comigo em Olympus High...

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Enfim, o seu esperado capítulo... Eu nunca tive nenhuma roupa da GAP... então...

**Lillith 06: **huum... pensarei na sua idéia sobre o Camus... A resposta para sua pergunta, vem agora...

Enfim, o guarda-roupas do Mask...

**In The Closet With the 12**

_I am,_

_I'm too fabu-lous_

_I'm so_

_F__ierce that it's so nuts_

_I live_

_T__o be model thin _

_Dress me_

_I'm your manne-quin_

_J'adore Vivienne habillez moi._

_Gucci, Fendi, et Prada _

_Valentino, Armani too._

_Merde love them_

_Jimmy Choo_

_Fashion_

_Put it all on me_

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me _

_Fashion _

_Put it all on me_

_I am anyone you want me to be_

_Fashion_

_Put it all on me_

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me _

_Fashion _

_Put it all on me_

_I am anyone you want me to be_

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh La La La_

_We love designer _

_I need,_

_Some new stile-ttos_

_Can't walk, _

_Down the street in those _

_You are, _

_Who you wear it's true _

_A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose_

Muito beem, agora nós chegamos a Casa de Câncer... e nós vamos revirar o guarda-roupas do meu... digo, nosso italiano! Maaasquinhaa!

- Afrodite? Cazzo! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim ver o seu guarda-roupa... então... me mostre tuudoo, bofe!

- Tira essa mão daí, Afrodite! Ma che cazzo! É só ver o guarda-roupa mesmo?

- Huuummm.. é claaaro, meu bem! Mas você tem de me mostrar TUU-DOO! Não me esconda nada!

- Argh, diavolo! Dai... Prego, entra!

- Aaai, então vamos ver, gente... o que esse italiano... hummm... MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO esconde aqui nesse guarda-roupa... ai, ai... Vamos ver... AAAAH! MEU DEUS, O QUE É I-S-S-O? Aaaah... alguém me segura, eu vou enfartar...

- AFRODITE, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! Argh, credo!

- Geentee, que roupas HOR-RO-RO-SAS são essas? Só camisetas pretas, todas... velhas... jeans rasgados... jaqueta de couro, coturno... e esse monte de correntes! Ai, minha Athena querida, eu vou chorar...

- Qual o problema com as minhas roupas!

- Mask... tudo! Todos os problemas possíveis e imagináveis! Pelo amor de Zeus, quem, em sã consciência se veste DESSE jeito?

- Eu me visto... algum problema?

- Eu estou sem reação... por favor, alguém... alguém me traz um copo d'água... com muito, muito açúcar! Gente... Maskinha... queriiido... você precisa aprender a se vestir melhor... muito melhor, aliás... Oh meu Zeus... o que eu vou fazer com você!

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum em me vestir assim...

- Aaah, mas eu vejo... e com certeza muita gente também!

- E como você quer que eu me vista?

- Huuummm... como EU quero que você se vista? Hohohohohoho

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer, Afrodite, e não foi nada disso!

- Ai, ai, está bem... Maskinha... querido... Athena deu esse cheque para você... você vai fazer o seguinte: vai comprar umas camisas de verão da Gucci... umas calças também... compre também umas camisetas Empório Armani e Dolce&Gabbana, jeans D&G também pode... compre alguns ternos Armani e da Ermenegildo Zegna também, são GLA-MOUR! Eles têm ternos incríveis! Os casacos da Ermegildo Zegna também são liiindoos! Ah, e os ternos e camisas Salvatore Ferragamo também são óóótimos! E no seu caso, que faz um estilo mais casual, você pode jogar um paletó de um desses ternos que eu citei por cima de uma camiseta ou uma malha dessas marcas também fica MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO!

Ai gente... depois desse susto todo com o guarda-roupa do Maskinha... agora nós vamos ver o guarda-roupa do Aiolia, que esperamos, será ma-ra-vi-lho-so, afinal... o Aiolia é de Leão, geeente!

XxxxxxxX

Bom...

Enfim, vimos o Dite atacar o Ma... ops... digo, o guarda-roupa do Mask... será que esse capítulo ficou bom o suficiente para vocês? Ai, eu estou com medo de não estar conseguindo manter o nível de _"engraçadisse"_ (neologismo meu mesmo, ok?) do começo da fic...

Então... eu espero que vocês me perdoem caso não esteja de acordo com o começo da fic... e peço, por favor, me mandem reviews, me dizendo o que acharam, sim?

Beijinhos.


	5. Closet 5:Leo

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

E vamos as reviews...

**Metal Ikarus: **Como eu te disse, consegui uma idéia para o guarda roupas do Aiolia, graças a minha irmã... aqui vamos nós... (Ah, e cabeças tbm não, né? O Mask não é bem cuidadoso com a forma dele se vestir, mas não exagera, Ikarus! Ahahahhaha)

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Meu bem... a parte que o Dite finge desmaiar... ele na verdade tá agarrando o Mask... eu to usando outra estrutura aqui, sem narração e mais diálogo...por isso não pareceu que ele tava agarrando o Mask... mas ele tava sim, hhohohohohohohoho... ai ai, mas eu tbm adoraria ver o Mask sem roupas... o Dite só é mais desbocado do que eu... hahahahaha vc tem razão... o Mask tem que ter cuidado mesmo...

**Margarida: **Querida, eu estava só esperando para quando você ia ler essa fic... que bom que gostou! Tem acompanhado Nocturnal Storm? É bom correr, pois já tá no cap. 11! E espero logo postar o décimo segundo... E sua review me deu algo como uma idéia para quem sabe uma Oneshot para o meu caranguejinho querido...

**Lune Kuruta: **Eu disse que vou pensar em algo para vc, com relação as sunguinhas... mas ainda não consegui arranjar alguma coisa... prometo que tentarei fazer logo! Aaah, o Seiya limpando a purpurina é mais do que digno... é merecedor! Hahahaha... Hum... eu achei (como disse para o Ikarus por msn), que ficaria batido demais o Kannon não se vestir bem... e meu... ele é gêmeo do Saga... e se vc rever a Saga de Hades do anime, ele é tão sério e concentrado nas lutas... acho que se vestiria bem sim... E oh... Mask realmente tem cara desse tipo de roupas, mas eu acho que ele deve se vestir com roupas do tipo as que eu citei... eu não me agüentaria se ele aparecesse vestido assim... E SIM! Todas as marcas sugeridas para ele são italianas, fiz isso de propósito... Italiano, lindo, maravilhoso, com aquele jeito de bad boy, vestido com todo aquele charme e tal... AI JESUS, ME ABANA! Ah... cueca SM não!

**DiLuaa: **Obrigada! Ah, claro que vou continuar... depois dessa review... hahahaahah... É eu entendo essa questão de falta de tempo... eu agora estou mais tranquila, mas até ano passado... vish...

**Chapolina: **Hahahahahaha... Saga e Kannon se vestem muito bem, vc viu? *embrulha o Kannon pra ela, pq o Saga eu já tenho de dar pra Paula*

Enfim, o novo capítulo...

**In The Closet With the 12**

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S (yeah)_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_[Chorus]_

_We flyin' first class up in the sky,_

_Poppin' champagne livin' my life,_

_in the fast lane,_

_I won't change by the Glamorous,_

_oh flossy flossy._

_The Glamorous, the Glamorous, Glamorous, by the Glamorous_

_Oh flossy flossy_

_The Glamorous, The Glamorous, Glamorous, by the Glamorous_

_Oh flossy flossy_

Geentee... agora nós vamos ver o guarda-roupas do Aioliaa... E nós esperamos que por ser leonino ele tenha um guarda-roupas maravilhoso, e é isso que nós vamos verificar agora!

Aioliaa, quero que você me mostre então seu guarda-roupas! Quero ver tudinho! Me mostra essas roupitchas que você tem...

- Tudo bem, Afrodite, mas vai com calma, ok?

- Ai, Olia, só me mostra seu guarda-roupa... vai?

- Está bem...

- Ai, gente... vamos ver, eu estou com bastante curiosidade, e vocês? Aaah, que maravilha... depois daquele guarda-roupas horroroso do Mask, nada como ver um guarda-roupas desse, gente! Camisetas da Nike, inclusive pólos, outras da Adidas... alguns casacos da Puma e outros da Adidas também... calças da Guess, aaai, camisetas e jeans da Diesel... Algumas camisetas da Bench, humm... camisetas D Squared e calças também... Ai, Olia... está tudo muito bom... mas querido, acho que... aah, ainda não acabou geeente... olha eu me precipitando aqui... temos casacos, camisas, calças e malhas Banana Republic... aaah... agora sim... Eu já ia falar... Aaai Oliaaa você precisa investir mais em peças mais clássicas... mais formais... está muito esporte... mas aaaaiiii... AR-RA-ZOU OLIA! Está óóótimoo...

Bom, gente... agora sim, acho que nós podemos partir para a próóxima Casa, não é? Então vamos ver o que Shaka esconde em seu guarda-roupas! Éé... porque aqui, nesse Santuário, quase nunca usamos roupas comuns... vocês sabem, né? Então, quase nunca nos vemos vestindo outras roupas a não ser as roupas de guerra e as armaduras! Ai, vamos parar de papo furado, Dite, e vamos logooo ver esse guarda-roupas!

XxxxxxxX

Ok...

Eu demorei para atualizar, eu sei... mas como disse para o Ikarus... foi difícil eu conseguir ter uma idéia para esse capítulo, porque, como vocês sabem, eu pesquiso as marcas de roupas antes... e como eu já tinha citado boa parte das maiores marcas masculinas famosas... e eu não queria repetir as marcas... fiquei numa situação meio complicada...

Maaaas... graças a minha irmã, minha queridinha caçulinha, eu consegui uma idéia! Então, aqui está... espero que tenham gostado...

Estou esperando vocês nas reviews...

Beijinhos.


	6. Closet 6: Virgo

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

E vamos as reviews...

**BenToph: **Ô sua coisa doida... de novo vc me deu a idéia... então, tá, vai... Novamente alguns créditos a vc pela sua sugestão...

**Metal Ikarus: **Fabulous Five? Ok, não sei o que é isso... Traduz? :D Hum... nada contra leoninos ou o Aiolia, mas sempre achei que é esse o estilo dele sabe? Mauricinho? Na verdade, faltou aí umas malhas e roupas mais de mauricinho... mas achei que o estilo esporte talvez ficasse melhor, para a fic não ficar repetitiva, e como disse, a Ma me deu a idéia (assim como nesse outro capítulo)... Veja e obtenha sua resposta, Ikarus ;D

**Pure-Petit Cat:** haueihaueihuaeiae... relaxa, neko-sama... hummmm... como eu disse acima (p/ o Ikarus)... sempre achei ele muito mauricinho... hahahahaha... tadinho do Olia... mas eu gosto dele (aperta as bochechas do leãozinho)... Aliás, faz tempo que quero fazer uma fic OliaxMarin... mas ainda não sei como... tenho alguma idéia p/ a música-tema, mas enfim... Humm... sua Barbie vai ter o capítulo dela agora... hohohohoho (morta pelo Shaka – OUCH!)

**Margarida: **Como eu te mandei numa review pra vc (eu acho que foi isso...) ou PM... meu primo é leonino e se veste mais ou menos assim... Camisas abertas com camisetas de cores neutras por baixo (as camisas tbm são de cores neutras), jeans e tênis da Adidas... Ou camisetas pólo ou normais... Hum... 2 de outubro, né? (confesso que agora me deu um branco, minha memória ultimamente anda meio mal... me perdoe se eu errei...)... To esperando o Mask! Mwohohooho...

**Lune Kuruta: **Ih, minha querida, eu sei exatamente como é isso aí da facul... (mas estranhei qnd li facul... não tinha me dado conta de que vc talvez não seja tão nova quanto eu tinha imaginado num first-moment...). Qnt a sua fic das sungas, eu to falando sério, vou arranjar sim... e sim, provavelmente vai ser algo parecido com o que vc sugeriu, ou talvez um pouquinho diferente... Kannon é tão... phodastic, né! Maaaaas neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem... cueca SM só se for na sua imaginação... ai, credo! Cueca SM é tão... uugh, credooo! E essas cuecas me lembram muito yaoi... talvez pq uma das primeiras yaoi/lemon que eu li tinha isso...

Hihihi... esses Cavaleiros realmente mexem com nossos hormônios, não?

Ok, vejamos se o Shaka vai permitir o Dite bagunçar tudo... quanto a voz dele, veja algum vídeo do Serginho do BBB10... é mais ou menos assim que eu imagino a voz do Dite, hihiihi...

**DiLuaa: **Hihihi... esse Dite... mas eu não posso colocar o Dite implicando com o guarda-roupa de todo mundo, né? ;D Tem alguns Golden Saints que não parecem se vestir mal...

**Chapolina: **Mwahahahahaha... faça bom proveito do Kannonzinho... Eu acho que o Olia se veste bem... ;D

**Lillith 06: **Ah, eu não iria deixar de atualizar não... estou adorando escrevê-la... rio muito comigo mesma, cá dentro com meus botões, enquanto escrevo...

Enfim, o novo capítulo...

**In The Closet With the 12**

_Shine bright, shine bright_

_Don't be shy, be a star_

_Where you live, where you are_

_Shout it out, be a star_

_Shine bright, shine far_

_Be a star_

_Where you live, where you are_

_Be a star_

_Shine bright, shine bright,_

_Don't be shy, be a star_

_Where you live, where you are_

_Be a star_

_Shine bright, shine far_

_Be a star_

_Where you live, where you are_

_Be a star_

_Shine bright, shine far_

_Don't be shy, be a star_

E agoraa, chegamos a sexta Casa... E começamos a seguunda paarte do Santuáário...

Então, Shaakiinhaa... vamos ver seu guarda-roupaaas!

- Afrodite... por favor, não há necessidade alguma de você ver meu guarda-roupas...

- Aai, Shaakaaa, mas éé claaarooo que teem! Eu preciso ver o que caada um dos Cavaleiros de Athena vestem! E eu vou avaliar tooodo o seu... guarda... O QUE É ISSO, SHAKAA!

- Eu disse que não haveria nenhuma necessidade de você ver meu guarda-roupas.

- GUARDA ROUPAS! ISSO ESTÁ MAIS PARA UM... UM... UM GUARDA-TRAAAÇAAS! NÃO TEM QUASE NAAADAAAAAAA AQUIIIIII! Ai, minha querida Atheninha... alguém me segura que eu vou ter um enfarte! Como é possível que uma pessoa não tenha praticamente NADA dentro de um guarda-roupas! Aqui só tem três túnicas!

- Afrodite... eu sou budista. Nós não temos apego nenhum a coisas materiais... eu só tenho o suficiente para poder me vestir enquanto não preciso usar minha armadura.

- Mas Shaakaaaa... isso aqui é desapego demais! Se fosse por você, tenho certeza que viveria sem roupa alguma! O que de certo modo, claro, seria uma maravilha... mas eu não estou aqui para isso... Shaka, você vai me mostrar onde estão todas as suas outras roupas! Você só pode ter escondido de mim! Eu vou revirar essa Casa, e eu vou encontrar essas roupas! Eu vou revirar TUDO! Mesmo que eu precise pôr essa casa abaixo, mas eu vou encontrar as suas roupas, que você escondeu tudo de mim!

- Afrodite, eu já disse que budistas não tem apego a coisas materiais. Eu não escondi roupa alguma. Por favor, trate de colocar a estátua de Buda no lugar? Não mexa nesses livros... Afrodite, por Athena, pare de bagunçar minha Casa!

- Aaah... aah... alguém... por favoor... me ajude... eu vou ter um trecoo! COMO VOCÊ SÓ TEM AQUILO DE ROUPAS!

- Afrodite...

- Aquelas... aquelas... túúniicaas hoorrorosaas!

- Afrodite...

- Shaka... não dáá! Você vai pegar esse cheque que a Saori me deixou... e esse cheque aqui também, que era para o Aiolia, e esses outros dois, que eram do Saga e do Kannon, e por favor... poor faavoor, vai comprar umas roupas! Olha... malhas da Yves Saint Laurent, ternos da Ermenegildo Zegna, calças e camisetas da Calvin Klein, camisas pólo da Ralph Lauren, da Lacoste... por Athena, vai e compra um monte de roupas! Guess, GAP, Banana Republic, o que você gostar mais... Michael Kors, Armani, não sei... Tom Ford, ah sim, os ternos e as calças Tom Ford ficarão bem em você... compre qualquer coisa dessas marcas, mas por favor, compre mais roupas!

Uuuf... aaai, geeente... depois disso... vamos ver o guarda roupas de nosso Mestre Ancião, Dohko... e eu espero reeealmeeente que ele tenha roupas mais interessantes... beem maaais interessaaantes, heein!

XxxxxxxX

Hello pessoas

Então, mais uma vez um capítulo inspirado por uma idéia da minha irmã... Na verdade, eu dei uma adaptada para ficar um pouco mais com a cara da fic, e da minha cara... ela tinha sugerido o Shaka não ter roupa nenhuma... mas eu precisava colocar alguma coisinha pelo menos dentro do guarda roupas dele... senão, não tem história...

Espero que apesar do choque, o Dite esteja bem... e espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Beijos.

P.S.: ah, sim... eu andei pensando, e acho que talvez, se vocês quiserem, podem me seguir no twitter... é franco_juh ( arroba franco underline juh). Sigam-me os bons! ;D


	7. Closet 7: Libra

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

E vamos as reviews...

**BenToph: **Dança da lombriga loca... Eu não quero ver isso de novo, não...

**Metal Ikarus: **Pois é, né? Dite deu maior chilique... tsc tsc tsc... que coisa deselegante, Dite... Idéia da Ma o guarda-roupas do Shaka...

**Pure-Petit Cat:** haueihaueihuaeiae... a Barbie é sua! A Barbie é sua! Ah, tudo bem... eu entendo que vc também esteja ocupada com seu filhote, Mamãe-neko-sama... Eu acho que o Mask seria mais maravilhoso sem roupas... e o Shura... e o Miloso... e principalmente o Josh Kloss (do clipe novo da Katy Perry... totalmente delicioso!)... huhum... *se recompõe* melhor parar por aqui...

**DiLuaa: **Hihihi... não sei... (pergunta pro Shaka se ele comprou roupas novas com o cheque... esperando resposta...) Vish... outra tarada pelo Shaka... A neko-sama vai ter rival e eu não quero nem ver... .

**Chapolina: **Mwahahahahaha... eu sei, eu sei, eu sei... mas peguei emprestado xP Kannon seguir o exemplo do Shaka? Aheuiaheuihaeuiaheuihuiae... OMG... boa resposta kan!

**Lillith 06: **Hhahahahhahaha… me divirto mesmo! Ah… não... não vou spoilar (como diz a Maho), não... hahahahahhahaha... tá... já deu pra sacar... pq eu não fico quieta, heeein! *bate na cabeça*

Reviews respondidas? Vamos ao novo capítulo...

**In The Closet With the 12**

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Aaai, geente... eu acho que me empolguei, néah? Hihihi, desculpem, queridos e queridas... Booom... então vamos lá, certo? Depois daquele choooque com o guarda-roupas do Shaka, agora será que vamos ter outro choque com o Mestre velh... ops, Mestre Ancião... hehehe... ai, gente... acho que devem ter colocado álcool na minha água... eu to tontinha... desculpem, taã?

- Dohko querido... vamos ver seu guarda-roupas então?

- Meu o que?

- SEU GUARDA-ROUPAS!

- Afrodite, eu não sou surdo... eu só não... esperava por isso... Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia... Ahn... espera só um minuto...

- Aai... geeente... o que será que vamos encontrar aqui heein? Porque será que o Mestre Ancião foi lá dentro? Ai, eu não vou me agüentar de curiosidaaade... Vem, gente... vamos fuçar!

- Er... espera só mais um segundo, Afrodite... eu já... eu já... estou indo...

- Não, não... eu estou indo até aí, Mestre Ancião... se bem que... ai, gente, será que dá para chamar um homem desses, com essa carinha de 18 aninhos, e um corpinho de 20, de Mestre Ancião? Hum? Bom, Afrodite, vamos fazer o que você tem de fazer, néé? Então... Dohko... o que temos aqui? Ai... vamos fuçaaar... Ai, que que é isso? Aaah... Dohko... porque essas camisas estão no chão?

- Me desculpe, Afrodite... eu não tive tempo de arrumar isso aqui ainda... sabe? Eu tive de resolver umas coisas... e ainda não consegui arrumar... e...

- Geeeente, que babado! O Mestre Ancião é bagunceiro! Aaai... o que será que vamos descobrir mais? Hummm... credo... Dohko, você só tem essas roupas... cinzas... monótonas... sem graça...? Gente, cada coisa mais feia... mais... aaii, sem graaaça... o que são essas coisas?

- Essas camisas são batas chinesas, que a população chinesa usava na época de Mao Tsé-Tung... depois da Revolução Chinesa de 1949, todos os chineses, tanto homens quanto mulheres tinham de usar essas túnicas... essa... camisa... e essas calças largas... e não podia ser de outra cor... só podia usar cinza...

- O QUE? Só essas coisas horrorosas, dessa cor horrível? Aaai, meu Zeus... gente, que coisa terrível... imaginem 6 bilhões de pessoas usando a mesma roupa, da mesma cor, monóótoonaa desse jeito! Aaaah, é a morte! Não, não... por favor, meu Zeus, nunca me deixe viver em um país assim! E essa roupa toda aqui é tudo dessa época aí? Nããoo, meu Zeus... Dohko, querido, nós precisamos dar um trato nessas suas roupas... e isso eu vou fazer jáá! Vou jogar tudo isso aqui, toda essa velharia aqui no lixo... isso... vai embora sua velharia... aaai, coisa horrorosa... vai embora, vai... issoo... vai pelo esgoto, pelo ralo... vai embora! Eu te exorcizo, em nome do Glamour, do Luxo e da Beleza! Sai daqui, Satanás! Vá-de retro, roupa horrorosa! Pronto... ai... ufa... chega... entãão, Dohko... aqui eu tenho um cheque que a Athena deu, para você comprar roupas novas... olha... pra você, ficariam bem umas camisas bem clássicas, do tipo... Armani, Ermenegildo Zegna, sabe? Super bem cortadas e elegantes... ai... azul claras, verdes claras, lilás, rosinha clara é um LUXO! Umas calças clássicas também... da própria Ermenegildo Zegna... de cores escuras, de preferência... umas malhas Polo Ralph Lauren, Lacoste, ou até... ai, não sei... Yves Saint Lauren...? Ai, tudo que for clássico para você serve! Vai ficar uma ma-ra-vi-lha! Pronto, chega dessa velharia toda... agora, eu vou para a Casa de Escorpião!

XxxxxxxX

Bom, gente... tá aí...

Eu sei que eu tava devendo pra vocês um capítulo novo... Me desculpem... eu fui viajar no feriado, aí voltei, tive um workshop de dois dias e meio, nem tive tempo de escrever muito naqueles dias do workshop, aí tive as aulas durante a semana, e eu não conseguia escrever nada, depois fui pra casa da minha vó no fim de semana, e lá não dá pra escrever, só pra comer! E agora... bom... eu consegui pegar e escrever tudo de uma vez só, em quase... 30min, 40min...

Espero que tenha ficado bom... eu viajei um pouquinho, pq eu vejo o Dohko sempre muito sério, então, eu não consegui pensar em nada que fosse mais engraçado, mas menos viajado... e fiz tudo tão rápido, que nem sei se saiu direito... ahahhaha...

Enfim... espero que tenham gostado, e espero reviews... novamente, desculpem a demora... e pra quem leu Interview Me, por favor, mandem mais questões logo, senão eu vou fechar as 6 perguntas (sei la se é isso mesmo), e vou mandar cap novo já...

Beijinhos...


	8. Closet 8: Scorpio

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

E vamos as reviews...

**BenToph: **

**Metal Ikarus: **huaeuaheuihaeu... Eu pensei que tinha exagerado demais no Dite surtando, mas depois pensei... as vezes o exagerado é que é engraçado... A Shunrei tá lá nos picos, aproveitando a vida com o Shiryu hohoohohohoho... já tava mais do q na hora daquele véio roxo sair de lá e parar de segurar vela... além do mais... o Dohko tá no Santuário... acho que ele não levaria a Shunrei junto... né? Ou levaria?

**Pure-Petit Cat:** aaah, queria tanto ver como tá o filhote da neko-sama... pois então... eu tava completamente sem idéias para o Dohko, quando de repente, numa inspiração divina, me veio essa idéia da bagunça, já que eu acho que seria totalmente o contrário da cara dele... não é? Qnd vc fala Mestre Ancião, vc não iria imaginar uma casa toda desordenada, ia? Então... aí fiquei pensando, que isso poderia ser um ponto divertido... e como eu não sabia mais o que escrever o Dite falando, acabei fazendo ele surtar desse jeito, a ponto de exorcizar as roupas...

Hihihihihihi... eu acho que vou ser bem malvada com o Milo... xD Adoro ser malvada com ele, pobrezinho...

**Margarida: **ei ei ei ei... que pouca-vergonha é essa! Hahahahahhaha... Oooiaa... que o Shura não é só teu não, tá? Cadê o nosso acordo? Hum? Hahahahhahaaha... eu tbm prefiro esses homens todos sem roupa nenhuma... quem não prefere, né? ;D Mas então... quanto a bagunça... eu não sou libriana, e também faço a minha bagunça, e tento não espalhar ela por todo lado e por cima das coisas dos outros... Mas a Marina (BenToph) e o meu irmão... xiiii...

**Lune Kuruta: **Então, né, quando vc disse que a review seria mais corrida, eu esperava uma review curtinha... quando me deparo com uma review de... hum... 16 parágrafos... Mas como vc sabe, eu adoro suas reviews... Como diria Jack Estripador, amigo do Mask, vamos por partes... Eu achei que vc fosse mais nova, pq eu me lembrava de umas reviews que vc me mandou qnd eu tava escrevendo alguma fic, há uns anos atrás (eu acho que recebi review sua pra Lendas de Tilúvia ou algo assim). Ai eu acho que minha memória parou no tempo, sabe?

Hauehuaiehauehiue... Shaka torrando dinheiro em incenso seria ótimo... (até veio alguma coisa pra uma oneshot, quem sabe?). Essas meninas taradas... uma quer o Shura e o Aiolos sem roupa, as outras querem o Shaka... céus... vou fazer uma fic com todo mundo peladão! Ia ser um sucesso total... eu ia ter mais reviews do que qualquer fic! xD

Dite aparece assim de surpresa que é pra pegar os "podres" do guarda-roupa de cada um mesmo... imagina se ele avisa? Ia todo mundo guardar as roupas feias, esconder as coisas... né não...

**DiLuaa: **hahahahhaa... pooiis éé... o Dite tava altinho... hohohoho... Eu tbm não consigo chamar ele de Mestre Ancião quando ele tá jovem... e fico me perguntando se os Cavaleiros não se incomodam com isso... tipo... será que eles não vem que o veio deixou de ser veio? Ou será que os músculos "atrapaiam" o cérebro? *morre mil vezes nas mãos dos Cavaleiros*

**Chapolina: **Não menti não... eu escrevi NS, sim, mas eu tava falando de In The Closet... taaa? XP Milo com medo... hihihihhihhehehehehahhahaha... é bom ter medo mesmo... mas o Dite não faz mal a ninguém... ou faz, Dite? E quanto a cinza... depende do cinza, tem uns tons que parece roupa branca encardida... sei lá... mas o cinza da roupa do Dohko é feio...

**Kalíope S. B****lack: **JUUU! Quanto teeempo! Aaah, amei a fic que vc fez para mim, Papa Don't Preach… adooroo Madonna! Sinto ainda não ter usado nenhuma música dela nessa fic... mas estou pensando... talvez eu use alguma mais pra frente... Leia e verá o que eu vou aprontar com o Milo, hohohohohohohoho... mas concordo com vc, escorpianos não se vestem mal. No way.

Enfim, o novo capítulo... E uma recomendação: vejam o vídeo de um grupo de rapazes dançando essa música que o Dite canta nesse capítulo... e imaginem (ou tentem imaginar) o Dite dançando mais ou menos como os rapazes no começo do clipe e um pouco como no final. O vídeo é "Katy Perry Peacock Music Video", quem comanda os rapazes é Ryan James Yezak. O site da Katy tem esse vídeo tbm. Outra observação, quando tiver uma fala do Dite em 'italic', é porque ele tá falando baixo, ok? E quando na fala dele estiver em italic apenas, ele tá cantando, assim como aqui embaixo. E... VAMOS LÁ!

**In The Closet With the 12**

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your_

_Stupid talk_

_Heard it all_

_Time to walk the walk_

_Brake me off_

_If you bad_

_Show me who's the boss_

_Need some goose_

_If you lose_

_Come on take a shot_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you hiding underneath_

_I want the jaw droppin'_

_Eye-poppin'_

_Head turnin'_

_Body shockin'_

_I want my heart throbbin'_

_Ground shakin'_

_Show stoppin'_

_Amazing_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

- Your Peacock, Cock, cock, cock… Your peacock, cock, cock…

- … ahn… Dite…?

- Hum? Aai, meu Zeus… eu me empolguei… desculpem... Ai, Milinho, me desculpa... acabei me empolgando com a música...

- É... eu percebi...

- Então, Milinho... eu vim ver seu guarda-roupas... será que eu posso entrar?

- É só ver o guarda-roupas, né?

- Isso, mesmo, Milinho!

- Só guarda-roupas mesmo, né? Tem certeza?

- Claaaro, Milinho...

- Hum...tá... se for só isso mesmo, pode...

- Aaai, óóótimo, Milinho... então, me mostra o caminho...

- Ahn... tá...

_I wanna see Your Peacock, Cock, cock, cock… Your peacock, cock, cock…_

- Pronto… er… Dite, agora você pode parar de olhar para a minha bunda…

- Ai, desculpa! Hehehe... Geente, então vamos lá, vamos ver o guarda-roupas do Milo... Quem está curiosa para xeretar, levanta a mão! Ai eu estou!

- Eu não acho que vai ter muitas coisas interessantes para você... mas enfim...

- Ai, deixa de ser modesto, Milo... eu sei muito bem que você não é assim e... Aaaiii, meus olhos! Milo, tira essas revistas daí... Eu não consigo nem respirar com essas mocréias aí... que noojoo!

- Eu disse que você não ia achar nada de interessante para você aí...

- Ai, mas quem disse que eu quero ver coisas interessantes para mim? '_Mentira, porque eu quero...'_

- Quer ver o quê?

- Aaai Milo, não faz isso, que susto! Meu Zeus, quase que eu morro do coração!

- Tá, tá... mas você não me disse... você quer ver o quê?

- Porque você está interessado nisso? Hum?

- Argh, Dite, tá me estranhando? Credo! Eu heein! Eu gosto de mulher...

- Hunf, isso eu vi... e é uma peninha...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada não... Ai, vai... me deixa ver seu guarda-roupas!

- Pronto... está aqui... só vê se não joga nenhuma roupa minha fora... que nem eu ouvi dizer que você fez com as roupas do Dohko, ok? Eu sou bem apegado as minhas roupas... e adoro elas...

- Ai, ai, ta... eu não jogo... humm, mesmo porque, pelo que eu estou vendo... não vou precisar jogar nada... ai, que maravilha, mas você tem de tudo um pouco... Tommy Hifilger, Polo Ralph Lauren, Lacoste, Hugo Boss, Ermenegildo Zegna, Marc Jacobs, GAP, GUESS, Abercrombie... e tem de tudo um pouco... jeans, camisetas pólo, camisetas, camisas sociais, outras mais informais, calças sociais, bermudas... Ué... mas essa marca aqui eu não conheço... Stone Island?

- Pois é... é uma marca italiana que eu descobri numa das minhas viagens...

- Ah, é? Que óótimo... você e eu nos daríamos tão bem, Milinho!

- Dite, para de me agarrar...

- Ai, credo, hunf, como você é exagerado... só um abracinho...

- Eu já te disse que eu gosto de mulher!

- Hunf, então tá! Agora, vamos ver o guarda-roupas do Aiolos então!

XxxxxxxX

Olás! Eu acho que acabei bagunçando um pouco esse capítulo e ficou menos elegante... acho que de certo modo, é culpa da música haehiuaehiuahei... (coitada da Katy Perry, não, ela não tem culpa...)

É, gente. Acho que no final das contas, não fui tão malvada com o Milo... que pena... queria ter sido mais malvada... mas to meio sem idéias... e bom, com esse novo estilo que eu adotei, eu não posso narrar muita coisa e fica por conta da imaginação de vocês... E como a música fala I wanna see your peacock, acho que vocês podem imaginar umas coisas aí, do Dite agindo como se quisesse falar isso pro Milo, etc, né?

Bom, acho que é isso, me desculpem por um capítulo mais "xoxo"...

Bjs!


	9. Closet 9: Sagitarius

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

E vamos as reviews...

**Kalíope S. Black: **Sim, sim... Milo é totalmente hetero! No yaois, please... Mas o Dite não pode deixar de querer tirar uma lasquinha né? Ah, será que o Olos sai do sério?

**Metal Ikarus: **cara... eu não acho que o Dohko seria tão folgado a esse ponto, mas... pode ser q vc tenha razão...

HEIUAHUEIHIUAEIUAHEUIHEAUIA como digo pra Pure Petit abaixo, essa música TINHA de ser colocada na fic, com o Dite cantando pro Milo... ... adoro ser malvada com o Miloso, tadinho... Ahn... não, sem parafernálias no guarda-roupa do Milo... não... nem de qualquer um deles, credo! (isso é pro caso de vc falar q combina com o Mask, como a Lune Kuruta). Sagitarianos... hum... vamos ver?

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Hahahahahha... fala sério... o guarda-roupas dele combina com o estilo dele né? Ai, ai esse Milo... me racho de rir com ele... ai, e eu adoro ser malvada com ele... eu PRECISAVA colocar Peacock pro Dite cantando pra ele... imagina como o escorpiãozinho ia se sentir qnd o Dite começasse a dar em cima dele descaradamente... ... Ai ai, sou muito má...

**Chapolina: **Meu bem, meu bem... é bom esse Milo tomar jeito, heein? Miloso querido, cuidado com o que você fala, o Kannon pode ouvir e vc vai se ferrar um dia...

**Lillith 06: **Alana querida... pensa comigo... a Saori é dona da Fundação Graad né? Então, provavelmente o soldo deles deve ser alto... afinal, morrer n vezes pra salvar o mundo deve ter seu preço e não deve ser barato né? Ainda mais 12 homens maravilhosos... ;D Ah, e quanto ao Milo ter roupas de marca... acredito que com aquele jeito dele, só caberia ter roupas de marca... além disso escorpianos adoram luxo... (eu que o diga, hahahahhahaha)

Quanto ao Aiolos... bom... pergunta feita, pergunta respondida né? Vamos lá...

Enfim, o novo capítulo...

**In The Closet With the 12**

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it r__ains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kinda dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream_

_Or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me_

_Your love is too good to be true_

_My guilty pleasure_

_I ain't going no where_

_Baby, long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air_

_?Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream_

_Or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way, I don?t wanna wake up from you_

_Tattoo your name across my heart_

_So if you were made_

_Not even death can make us part_

_What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream_

_Or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you_

Minhas queridas... vamos ver agora o nosso sonho doce do Santuário! Gente, quem não iria querer ter um sonho doce desses... porque vamos convir... Aiolos é tuuudo de bom, né?

- Quem é tudo de bom, aí, Afrodite?

- Você, né, meu bem? Quem mais?

- Er... tá... então... tá...

- Ai, Aiolos, não fica vermelhinho não... O que é bonito é para ser admirado...

- Ahn... obrigado...

- Então... o que é que você está carregando aí debaixo do braço, hein?

- Ah, eu fui ao mercado, comprar algumas coisinhas...

- Coisinhas? Que coisinhas?

- Ah, umas coisinhas para eu cozinhar, hahaha...

- Aaaiii, eu adoooro homem que cozinhaa... vocês não gostam, minhas queridas? Homens cozinhando são tão sexy, néé? Ai, que delícia... e o que você vai cozinhar, hum?

- Ah... uns pratos gregos... se você quiser, pode vir jantar...

- AAAAII, é claaaro que eu quero! Mas antes... vamos ver seu guarda-roupas, Olos!

- Meu guarda-roupas... né? Ahn, sim... os outros me avisaram sobre isso...

- Ai, que sem graça... não acredito que eles fizeram isso comigo...

- Ahn... Dite... não precisa ficar emburrado não...

- Ai, tá bom... então vamos ver seu guarda-roupas... eu só espero que você não tenha escondido todas as suas roupas...

- Não, não... hahaha, imagina... quando os outros me avisaram, eu estava no mercado... Pode entrar, Afrodite... fica a vontade... Só... por favor... cuidado para não bagunçar meu guarda-roupa... eu arrumei tudo isso essa semana...

- Ai, claro, claro... pode deixar... você acha mesmo que eu iria fazer bagunça, Aiolos? Bom, vamos ver... nossa, como você tem camisetas pólo, Olos... Olha só... tem umas cinquenta camisetas aqui... tudo bem que camisetas pólo são elegantes, bonitas... mas nossa... ou você veste as camisetas pólo... ou você veste camisa... olha isso... só tem essas duas opções no seu guarda-roupas...

- Ahn... é que eu gosto, sabe? Acho que são confortáveis...

- Sim, são, mas meu queridooo... hellooo, tem de variar! E não estou falando de variar cores! Que tal se você usasse mais camisetas comuns? Iria ficar bem... imagina...umas camisetas D Squared... Levi's, se você quer algo mais simples, Diesel, se quer algo mais irreverente... se bem que você não tem muito de irreverente... Dolce et Gabbana, se você quiser algo mais fino... e que tal uns jeans Fendi? Informais mas belíssimos, com um toque de classe, hum! Até uns ternos, acho que cairiam suuuper bem em você... você faz mesmo o estilo mais certinho, pelo jeito... essas malhas aqui, por exemplo... Yves Saint Laurent, Lacoste... maravilhosas, e são clássicas... você faz o tipo mais clássico mesmo... tem umas malhas Karl Lagerfeld que ficariam boas também... e uns casacos! Mas as malhas e as camisetas de frio, de manga comprida do Michael Kors, cairiam perfeitas em você! Acho que é só isso que eu tenho a acrescentar a seu guarda-roupas... então, está aqui seu cheque e pronto. Ai ai... agora nós vamos ver outro sonho de consumo, gente... nosso espanhol maravilhoso!

XxxxxxxX

Yep, people...

Peço desculpas, não estava tããão inspirada... apesar de adorar essa musica, ela acabou não me dando tanta inspiração... e eu voltei a tentar procurar mais marcas, pra não ficar tão repetitivo... o problema é que nós conhecemos as top top, e cada vez que sai uma marca nova no exterior, que fica balada, nós demoramos a conhecer, isso quando nós nem chegamos a conhecer... por exemplo, essa Stone Island do capítulo anterior e a D Squared, não são tão conhecidas aqui... mas falar de Dior, Lacoste, Dolce e Gabbana, etc, aqui... muita gente conhece...

Enfim... é difícil descobrir muitas marcas novas, mas como vocês podem ver, estou tentando caçar novos nomes... bom, queridos e queridas, espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem a demora, eu tive uns trabalhos aí pra fazer, e fiquei meio parada, além da falta de idéias pras fics atuais, e a idéia de uma nova que eu estou tentando amadurecer e se Deus quiser, ela sai e vai ficar boa...

Beijos!


	10. Closet 10: Capricorn

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

E vamos as reviews... (poucas por sinal, para o capítulo anterior...)

**Metal Ikarus: **Ééé... é pro Dite ser um gay bem purpurina mesmo... \o/ Adoro ele desse jeito aheuiaehuihaeueaui...

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Acho que isso não é só sagitarianos não viu... eu gosto muito de conforto também... apesar de que nem sempre dá pra me vestir com total conforto... e meu jeito de me vestir varia de acordo com o ânimo também...

**Chapolina: **Er... imaginar um homem de fio dental não é bem uma coisa agradável... cruz credo! Cara... cozinhar é tão bom... eu tbm adoro homens que cozinham... heheheheh...

**Lillith 06: **Ah, não se preocupe com a demora não... era final de semestre, eu entendo como é... agora eu estou de férias, então espero atualizar mais constantemente... mas to sem internet no meu note então, acho que pode ficar um tiquinho mais difícil... E com certeza, salvar o mundo tem um preço alto! hahahhahaha

Enfim, o antepenúltimo capítulo... eu coloquei a música toda desse capítulo porque acho que ficaria interessante, especialmente porque fiquei imaginando o Dite todo empolgado cantando e dançando a música inteira e não só o refrão... acho que vcs verão o pq... quem achar que é muito longa essa parte da música, pode pular, sem problemas... à vontade...

Agora, vamos ao capítulo...

**In The Closet With the 12**

_All the single ladies_

_(All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_(All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_(All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

_Cuz another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he's up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_I cried my tears_

_For three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cuz if you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_Once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_Once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_I put gloss on my lips_

_A man on my hips_

_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up_

_Drank in my cup_

_I could care less what you think_

_I need no permission_

_Did I mention?_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cuz you had your turn_

_But now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cause if you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_Once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_Once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Don't treat to these things of this world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer_

_What I deserve_

_He's a man _

_That makes me and takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny_

_To infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms_

_Say I'm not the one you own_

_If you don't, you'll be alone_

_And like a ghost, I'll be gone…_

_All the single ladies_

_(All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_(All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_(All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause if you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_Once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_Once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it_

_Then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

- Porque é que você está me olhando com essa cara, com essa sobrancelha levantada, Shura? Não se pode mais dançar, não? Hunf... Minhas queridas e meus queridos... esse é o homem que qualquer mulher iria querer se casar! Enfim chegamos a décima casa zodiacal! E nós vamos direeto ver o guarda-roupas desse espanhol maravilhoso! Vamos, Shura! Não fique ai parado!

- Er...

- Então, vamos ver, vamos ver... ah, é por aqui, gente, vem... Shura, não fique vermelho... nós só vamos ver seu guarda-roupas e vamos embora... do jeito que chegamos, nós vamos embora... Entãão... faça-me um favor e abra esse guarda-roupas, sim?

_- __Ay__... Dite, __mira lo que vas a aprontar, eh?_

- Ai, imagina, Shurinha... eu só vou ver seu guarda-roupas, querido... ah sim, e vou opinar sobre as suas roupas, tá? Então, deixe-me ver o que temos aqui... hum... ahn... er... ooh Shura... por acaso esse guarda-roupas saiu de uma tourada foi? O que são essas roupas? Só tem calça preta... essas... camisas espadachim, Shura? Essas camisas estão TO-TAL-MEN-TE fora de mooodaa! Vamos nos livrar disso...

- Ei, ei ei... Afrodite, o que você está fazendo com as minhas roupas! Afrodite... volta aqui com as minhas camisas... Afrodite! AAAAH! Minhas camisas nãão! Não, não, não... minhas camisas... minhas queridas camisas...

- Argh, minha Athena, Shura, para de esfregar a cara nessas camisas cafonas!

- Essas camisas não são cafonas, Afrodite!

- Pff, que seja... vamos ver o que tem mais aqui... hum... é... tirando essas camisas, até que você tem bom gosto... tem uns paletós da Guess... olha, essas camisas Ermenegildo Zegna, ai meu Zeus, que lindas! Tem umas calças da Hugo Boss... hum... camisetas Abercrombie... muito bom! É... até que você tem bom gosto... mas essas camisas espadachim, Shura... pelamor, néé! Você vai ter que trocar tudo isso...

- Nããoo! Minhas camisas... devolve minhas camisas... não... AFRODITEEE! Essas camisas eram de estimação!

- Ai, sinto muito, cabritinho... vai ter de trocar... já disse... oh, toma... pega esse cheque e vai comprar umas roupas novas, tá? Beijinhos! Bom, agora, vamos a penúltima casa zodiacal... Vamos xeretar o guarda-roupas do Camus... hihihihi, isso vai ser divertido... bagunçar todo o closet do gelinho... huhuhu...

XxxxxxxX

Olá pessoas...

Desculpem a demora para postar este capítulo, que nem de longe ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas optei por algo mais simples dessa vez, porque eu mesma não sei direito o que colocar de bagunça nesse capítulo do Shura, e como vi que nos outros capítulos repeti muitas marcas, resolvi dar uma "enxugada" e resumida... e claro, eu achei que deveria dar mais destaque à parte "cômica" do cap.

Espero que mesmo assim tenham gostado. Agora, estou de férias, mas creio que vai ficar um tiquinho mais difícil de postar e escrever, por pequenos probleminhas aqui em casa... mas vamos ver... estamos só no começo de dezembro e minhas férias vão até março! (ouch!)

Bom, queridos e queridas (acho que peguei o jeito Dite de falar...), acho que eu fico por aqui agora, que é pra poder postar o capítulo mais rápido para vcs... estamos chegando ao final das doze casas...

Beijos... e ah! Teremos uma surpresinha nessa fic, ok? Hehehehe


	11. Closet 11: Aquarius

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

E vamos as reviews...

**BenToph: **Feiosa! Não comentou!

**Metal Ikarus: **... Com certeza, cada música é um flash pro Dite! E sim, o Shura é algo tudo de bom que qualquer mulher sensata iria querer se casar (ao menos como algumas de nós ficwriters pintamos ele): lindo, charmoso, sensível, gentil, amoroso, sexy, Go... ok, chega... vou omitir essa parte... Ai ai ai... a Marga tem o Olos pra se contentar aheuiaehuiaheiuhae... (brincadeira heein, Sheilinha!)

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Então... eu acho que camisas espadachim na verdade seriam muito mais pro século retrasado, mas achei que ficaria bom pro Shura pro Dite dar uns pitis nele... mas eu gosto de camisas espadachim... claro, acho que com um jeito mais moderno e mais repaginado... tenho um camisão verde que tem o decote espadachim embora a tira não trance na frente, e fique só pra prender na altura da saboneteira (o osso debaixo do pescoço)... Eu tbm A-DO-RO essa fic... não é pq eu que escrevo não... é que me divirto com ela... escrevendo, relendo, vendo os comentários, tendo as minhas idéias...

**Lilith06: **Aaah, nem me fale... eu já estou com aulas de novo e esse semestre não vai ser tão moleza quanto os outros não... tá, não tão estressante como quando eu tava na Arquitetura... mas não tão moleza como no ano passado! Haiuehuiaehuiahue... que bom! (embora cá com meus botões, eu fiz uma lógica meia maluca: se a Pure Petit concorda que combina com ele, mas diz que é brega e vc disse que é a cara dele, logo o Shura é brega!)

**Rowdrain Kanovich: **huiaehiuaheuiaehiuhaeui... aposto que vai adorar esse capítulo então, Angel... ah, sim, acho que todos deviam ter um personal stylist como o Dite! Eu o imagino tão divertido quanto nessa fic... não sei... não consigo imaginar o Dite tão malvado quanto eles pintam no anime/mangá...

**Lillith1212: **Aaah, mas imagina que o armário do Dite não vai ter coisa que preste! Menine não deixa ele ouvir isso não! Ah, roupas punks do Mask? Nããão, as roupas dele são metaleiras... YEAAAH METAL! Ok... deixando isso de lado… sim, as escadarias ficam purpurinadas e o Dite tinha mesmo de deixar essas escadarias assim, se não, não seria o Dite concorda comigo! Além disso... eu acho que tbm sou um pouco assim, então...

**Lune-sama forever: **Obrigada moça... O Milo de certo modo teve o que merece hahahahha... quem manda ser tão metido! Bom... eu não podia deixar essa idéia de lado... é totalmente... a cara do DITE! Eu me inspiro muito em mim mesma na verdade... Ah, acho que eu cheguei a mandar umas duas fichas pra uma fic sua, mas não sei se vc recebeu ou não pq como aqueles dias eu tava com a internet meio complicada em casa por causa das chuvas, já viu né... ai eu verifiquei la tbm e não tinha sido escolhida...

Enfim, o novo capítulo...

**In The Closet With the 12**

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag – just be a queen  
Don't be a drag – just be a queen  
Don't be a drag – just be a queen  
Don't be!_

Don't be a drag... Just be a Queen! Hihihihihihihi... Ouviram? Seja uma RA-I-NHA! Ai geente, ainda bem que essa já é a penúltima casa! Eu não agüento mais cantar, dançar e subir esses degraus! E essa purpurina toda, está acabando com a minha pele! Estou ficando toooda manchada com essa tinta! Aaah, genteee... nós chegamos a Casa de Aquário... e isso dispensa apresentações não é? Quem não conhece o cubo de gelo, Monsieur Camus? Então, vamos entrando, que eu quero ver logo esse guarda-roupa pra encerrar isso e mostrar o meeeu guarda-roupas! Certo, meninës? Iuhuu, Camus... Camus... Camus...?

- Eu estou aqui, Afrodite.

- Aaah... que susto! Não faz isso! Você acaba com a minha beleza assim! Bom... você com certeza já deve saber porque eu estou aqui, né? Então, por favor... me diga onde é o quarto!

- Por aqui.

- Ai, gente... adoro essa frieza! Hihihihihihi...

- Aqui. Mas você só vai ver o guarda-roupas. Se tocar em algo mais, Afrodite, tranco você em um esquife de gelo.

- Aaai, que crueldaaade...

- E, por favor, mantenha a mesma ordem em que estão as minhas coisas.

- Hunf... assim não tem graça! Hunf... bom... vamos lá, então, né, gente... já que o cubo de gelo, chato, marrento, não quer que mexa nas coisas dele... vamos lá! Olha olha olha... camisas da Burberry! E tem ternos, camisetas, suéter, casacos... calças sociais... e tem uma marca italiana aqui... a Corneliani... tem casacos, cachecol, blazers, calças, ternos, camisas e gravatas! Hum, tem umas pólos da Lacoste aqui... Mas... a grande parte das roupas que estão aqui... não tem nenhuma marca! Cooomoo assim, não tem nenhuma marca! Camus, onde estão as etiquetas dessas roupas!

- Elas não tem etiquetas, Afrodite. Elas não tem marca.

- Mas comooo? Tooda roupa tem marca!

- As minhas não tem. Acho que você sabe, Afrodite, que eu pago um alfaiate particular, que vive neste Santuário, para fazer as minhas roupas.

- Mas... Mas... Mas...

- Então, Afrodite, se tudo o que você tinha a fazer aqui era verificar as marcas das minhas roupas, por favor, vá.

- Aaaii, não precisa ser grosso! Hunf! Mas tudo bem... eu perdôo você, porque você, apesar de desprezar os grandes estilistas, sabe se vestir muito bem... e seu alfaiate é mesmo bom... ah, por sinal, qual o nome do seu alfaiate?

- Isso fica para mim, Afrodite.

- Hunf! Tá bom... não queria mesmo! Hunf...

- Afrodite, por favor, vá agora. Tenho uma escala de treinos para montar.

- Hunf! Tudo bem... tuuudo bem... porque agora, queridas, nós vamos ver o MEEUU GUARDA-ROUPAS!

XxxxxxxX

Ooi pessoas...

Bom, como vcs vêem, este é o penúltimo cap... mas como eu disse que a fic terá surpresinhas, aguardem!

Espero que tenham gostado... eu meio que tive uma inspiração quando ouvi essa nova música da Lady Gaga, que fiz questão de já incluir na fic, e alterei a música que ia ser antes... e meio que me forcei a escrever, aproveitando um tempinho livre aqui... já que se eu ficasse sem escrever, sei la eu quanto tempo mais eu ia demorar pra atualizar...

Como algumas sabem, eu mudei de casa recentemente (em janeiro) e estou começando a me acostumar melhor com a casa nova agora, e infelizmente, a inspiração parece que ficou na casa antiga, onde fluía perfeitamente... e aqui, está mais difícil... por isso mesmo, me desculpem se o capítulo dessa vez não ficou tão legal e divertido... também acho que o Camus tem esse jeito mais frio e sério, portanto... acho que o capítulo ficou adequado a ele.

Acho que também esse semestre vai ficar mais dificil, porque terei 4 disciplinas teóricas o que resulta em um monte de coisas para ler, mais 30 ou 60 horas durante o semestre de observação em escola (faço licenciatura), o que seria quase um estágio.

Então, acho que é isso gente... espero reviews!

Beijos!


	12. Closet 12: Pisces

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

E vamos as reviews...

**BenToph: **Heeey! Shura não é sem graça e entediante! Hunf!

Ok... quem ficou com medo agora fui eu!

Mas o Dite tem de ter um closet espetacular!

**Metal Ikarus: **Poxa, vc quer coisa mais sofisticada do que o Camus ter um alfaiate particular no Santuário, trabalhando só para ele!

Ei ei... dá um desconto... to tentando retomar a escrever aos poucos... faculdade + mudança de casa + falta de inspiração = hiatus forever...

Ok, ok, nem tanto assim, vai...

Sim, o Shaka e o Camus, se alguma coisa sair do lugar, eles surtam!

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Bom, quanto a fic... **eu devo créditos a PaulaSammet e à Rowdrain Kanovich pelas idéias que usei para o Camus**...

E realmente, se não tivesse sido desse jeito, o capítulo não teria a cara do Camus aehiaheuihaeihaeui... ainda que não tenha sido o que eu planejei no início, quando eu comecei a fic...

**Lillith 1212: **Olha, eu realmente gostei dessa música da Lady Gaga, mas achei que ela meio que fugiu do padrão de música dela... mas enfim... me serviu bem no capítulo anterior, embora a letra eu não ache que encaixe com o Camus... hahahahhaah... E sim, o Camus quebrou as pernas do Dite, mas tinha de ser, né? Afinal, Camus é Camus... hahahaha...

**Nahanara Yukina: **Naaa verdaaade... eu penso em manter essa fic somente com os dourados mais a surpresinha que estou preparando, e a fic de roupas de praia para a Lune Kuruta, porque gosto mais de trabalhar com os Dourados, do que com os de Bronze...

Enfim, o novo capítulo...

**In The Closet With the 12**

_I got beauty, I got class_

_I got style, and I got it_

_And you don't even care to care_

_I even got money in my bank account_

_Don't have to ask no one to help me out_

_You don't even notice that_

Aaaai! Graaças a Zeus, cheguei na minha casinha… pessoas, não tem nada pior para a pele do que esse caloor! Eu estou toodo vermelho e ressecado! Credo! Se vocês aguardarem um minutinho, vou ali lavar o rosto e passar um hidratante, e retocar a maquiagem...

_Why don't you love me?_

_Tell me baby_

_Why don't you love me?_

_when I make me so damn easy to love_

_Why don't you need me?_

_Tell me baby_

_Why don't you need me?_

_when I make me so damn easy to need_

_I got booty, I got heart_

_Hit my head in your books, I'm shopper_

_But you don't care to know I'm smart_

_I got moves in your bedroom_

_He'd be happy with the nice plans I do_

_But you don't seem to be in tuned_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Tell me baby_

_Why don't you love me?_

_when I make me so damn easy to love_

_Why don't you need me?_

_Tell me baby_

_Why don't you need me?_

_when I make me so damn easy to need_

_There's nothing not to love about me_

_No, no, there's nothing not to love about me_

_I'm so lovely_

_There's nothing not to need about me_

_No, no, there's nothing not to need about me_

_Maybe you're just not the one_

_Or maybe you're just playing..._

_DUMB!_

Ufa! Pronto... agora estou fresquinho e refrescado... com o corpo todo limpinho, perfumado... humm, que delícia! Bom... agora, por favor... venham comigo... por aqui... Ai sabem, isso de subir tantas escadas me deixou tããão cansado... Pronto... Agora... eu vou mostrar para vocês os meus guarda-roupas!

Vejam, aqui, nessa parede... eu tenho só peças Dolce e Gabbana... estão vendo? Tem desde lingerie... até ternos e gravatas... tem camisas, camisetas... ai, tem esses casacos maaraavilhooosos, com aplicação de peles... mas não peles de animais de verdade, né, porque convenhamos... coitadinhos dos animais...

Nessa outra parede, tenho Chanel... calças, casacos, coletes, camisas, blazers, sapatos, maquiagem, perfumes... Naquela ali, tenho YSL, malhas, alguns casacos, mais camisas e calças... Aqui tenho Tom Ford, com calças, casacos, óculos, e outros apetrechos... Tenho Gucci... vários ternos, casacos, camisetas, calças, camisas... e tenho até bermudas! Tenho Armani, Ermenegildo Zegna, Gianfranco Ferre, Roberto Cavalli, Marc Jacobs, Prada, Moschino, Valentino, Versace, Salvatore Ferragamo... Ah! Tenho uma marca que não é tão conhecida, a Pal Zileri, tenho Dior...

Ai meu Zeus... tenho taaanta roupa... enfim... agora, terminamos nossa jornada pelos guarda-roupas desse Santuário! Beijos e até mais, meninës!

XxxxxxxX

Bom, é isso aí, gente! O Dite disse tudo... ou... quase!

Não tenho muito o que comentar aqui hoje. Estou ligeiramente desanimada... sabe quando vc acha que fez caca, mas ninguém fala nada? Pois é.

Aguardem surpresas, porém!

Beijos.


End file.
